The Cell Biology and Cell Imaging Core is a new Core that has evolved from aspects of two previous[unreadable] cores, the Cell Biology Core which focused on live cell imaging, and the Histochemistry/Morphology[unreadable] Core which focused on cell structure and the localization of biological molecules in fixed cells. The Cell[unreadable] Imaging Core is designed to provide information on the localization of molecules in live and fixed cells[unreadable] and their changes over time and in response to physiological and pathophysiological perturbation. It is[unreadable] centered around microscopic imaging and quantitative analysis of digital information obtained primarily[unreadable] by last scanning confocal microscopy (LSCM) and multiwavelength fluorescence imaging although[unreadable] traditional electron microscopy of fixed and embedded specimens is also available for fine structure[unreadable] analysis.